A life to Remember
by David3
Summary: The adventures of the Once Bhaalspawn David after TOB...*chapter 6 out* READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEASE! I know that there are much better stories out there, but shouldn't you humor a second-rate author once and a while?
1. A Beginning and an End

David saw the solar before him.

He shook his head wildly.  He'd had this dream too many times before.  Over and over again, he had told himself, _I made the right decision back there…_

The beautiful avatar still stood before him.  He must have had this conversation a billion times since he had destroyed Melissan.  He just couldn't leave his friends behind…not after all they had been through together.  Besides, he had no real reason to believe that godhood wouldn't do the same thing to him that it had done to his father.

For, as the ever silent solar standing placidly before him reminded him in no uncertain terms, his father had been the Lord of Murder.

David was forced to reflect upon his past once again.  _What he did with godly might I did while fighting for justice._  Even the solar's beautiful gaze turned mocking at his thoughts.  _Go away!_  _You told me you'd approve of me no matter what I said?  Why must you torment me?  Leave me alone!_

For the first time in all of his dreams, the solar weaved a gate back into the astral plane.  For reasons unknown even to himself, David fell to his knees.  _Please don't leave me…now of all times.  I need you!  I NEED YOU!_

David almost fell backwards when the solar spoke.  "You once needed me, godchild.  Or should I call you David, now that you are free of your burden.  For many years I watched you and waited.  I saw the fabric of friendship and love entangle you in a way that even I had never thought possible.  Some would view it cruel and unjust that, in proving that you could by all means be a great and gentle god, you also destroyed what chance you had of becoming one."

You know I don't.  That's just the way of life, solar.  If I really think about it, I will someday gain what you could never possibly have.

The solar nodded.  "An immortal existence beyond this universe.  Death."

Solar, you have been a good friend and mentor to me—the best.  Could I ask you for one favor before you leave me forever? 

"Of course, David."  The solar seemed mildly amused.

What is your name? 

"Out of all your trials and experiences with life, I would have thought that you would know the answer to this.  Just think about what I am, and the purpose of my being.

David just looked at the solar, trying to get a picture that he could remember forever.  Its gate nearly completed, he whispered to it.  "Goodbye…David."

The solar smiled, touched him on the shoulder, and then was gone.

The only thing that he remembered about that night was the image of the solar and the feeling of the first tears he had shed in a very long time.


	2. A True Adventure

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were happy!"  Imoen said with an exaggerated smile.

David noticed the relief on his friends' faces and knew that he had been really unreasonable.  He couldn't let that stand.  "Listen, guys…I guess I just went on an extended self-pity leave.  I'm really sorry that it had to involve you."

Sarevok looked up from his breakfast.  "Think nothing of it, brother.  If anyone in this party has gone on an extended leave of morality, it would most definitely be me.  You are an admirable person…I'm not so sure I would have chosen as you did."

Everyone knew what Sarevok had meant by that.  Valygar had to laugh softly.  Being the good-upholding ranger that he was, he wasn't at all happy with the inclusion of Sarevok in the party.  As he recalled, neither, at the time, was Sarevok.

That had all changed, though.  David had done the impossible—during Sarevok's time with the party, his set of values had made a complete turnaround.  Free of the childhood burden that he came to realize wasn't his fault, he was as good a party member as any of them.

Keldorn stood up.  "Well, seeing as how our _esteemed_ party leader has regained his will to adventure…" everyone snickered at that, "…let's deal with the situation at Watcher's Keep.  I hear that Helm has sent a plea far and wide for able men to come in his need…I can think of no abler men than ourselves."

Sarevok looked pointedly at Imoen.  "It looks as if, _Sir_ Keldorn, you have excluded at least one of our friends from your noble endeavor."

Blushing, Keldorn murmured a quick, "My humblest apologies, Lady," and went to his quarters to 'try on his new armor'.

The whole table roared with laughter, and it doubled when Keldorn found the source of it; Imoen had loosely pinned a dagger to his leather jerkin.

When it died down enough, they could hear faint muttering about the lowly living conditions of Paladins these days.

Shaking his head, David had the traditional group poll.  "What do you say, people?  To Watcher's Keep, or to another week of dry humor and luxurious living quarters?"

Imoen leaned back in her chair.  "I don't know…after having been through the Irenicus Era, I could get used to living like this."

David looked off distantly.  "I don't think that I could…"

Taking his Sword of Grief off out of the closet, Sarevok put a hand on David's his shoulder.  _If there's one person in this group that _understands _you, brother, it's me._

After a few minutes of getting outfitted, the old friends and companions made their way to Watcher's Keep with the sweet taste of adventure guiding their steps.


	3. Revelations

"This is just like old times," Imoen pointed out, then paused to revise her statement.  "At least…without all the torture and stuff."

Valygar's head came up.  "I never heard that story before, David.  I thought you were rescuing Imoen from the Cowled Wizards, not escaping from torture!"

Keldorn smiled slightly.  "There's always a new story from our friend here…it seems like wherever he walks, a story just pops up just for him."

David's eyes widened in surprise, not at his companions, but at himself.  _I never told them…_  "All right then, troupe, I'll take this _lame_ excuse for a break from walking to tell you a story about my distant past.  Ahh, those were the days…I grew up in a city called Candlekeep, you know.  Huge town, mostly focused on learning and wisdom—partly where my desire to become a monk first came into play.  Anyway, my old foster father, Gorion…" David swallowed hard.  He tried desperately not to look at Sarevok.  Sarevok sighed and closed his eyes.  "…well, anyway, I was about 18 years old when he started getting anxious.  I tried to ask him why, but he…wasn't very forthcoming in information.  I can see why now.  He had just learned that there were plenty who wanted Bhaalspawn dead, and he needed to get me moving and safe.  We left Candlekeep shortly after, but…but we were ambushed by a hostile force.  Despite all of Gorion's power, he couldn't protect both of us.  He told me to run, and was cut down before my very eyes.  Some of the last words he said to me were to go to the Friendly Arm in, a place north of Beregost—he said that he had some friends there that could help.  At about that time, Imoen, my childhood friend and accomplice in many a deed, came to me."

Valygar nodded.  "I thought that you two were good friends when we met."

David continued.  "We went to the FAA and met up with Jaheira and Khalid."

Keldorn broke in.  "_The_ Jaheira that was in our group until after we killed Irenicus?"

Valygar nodded, and put in his two cents worth.  "Khalid…that was the one she was talking about…husband, right?  Never told us how he died, though."

David shook his head.  "That comes later.  We journeyed far and wide, to Beregost, Nashkell, even to Baldur's Gate…and once there the path to my foster father's killer became clear.  I went to him and slew him after a fierce battle.  Justice being served."  He said that last line with bitterness.

Keldorn looked at Sarevok.  "You've been awfully quiet, Sarevok…you not interested in the tale?"

Sarevok looked away.  "I know more about the tale than I am comfortable with."  The enigmatic response cut off a comment from Valygar.

David went on.  "All that said…that lead us—Imoen, Jaheira, Khalid, and myself, of course—to Irenicus.  Khalid was brutally murdered by Irenicus as a display of his power.  Why he kept Jaheira alive I have yet to discern…it was Imoen and I he was after.  After our power."

Valygar looked thoughtful.  "So Imoen is a Bhaalspawn too…"

"There are many Bhaalspawn, Valygar…or at least there were…I know of only 3 left on the planet.  Anyway, Irenicus wanted our souls so that he could extract our powers.  There came the torture."  David stood up.  "Now that I've emptied my entire past into your brains, lets get moving.  There's an inn not far from here that we could stay in—"

Keldorn stood up as well.  "I get the feeling you aren't telling us something, David.  You seem to know so much about your past, yet you do not know who this mysterious killer of your father was, having confronted him?"

Valygar nodded.  "And what about that 3rd Bhaalspawn?  I'll bet my family blade against the fact that the killer is the Bhaalspawn."

David looked amused.  Very astute, gentlemen.  There's one fact that you've completely missed, but I'll leave you to your ponderings."

Sarevok stood up.  "I, however, won't.  I am the Bhaalspawn and the killer of Gorion."  With that said, he stalked off into the woods.

Keldorn and Valygar looked after him.  "I don't believe it!  That would mean…after all these times of you and him referring to yourselves as 'brother'…I guess that wasn't some sort of warrior-to-warrior thing after all.  It took some courage for you to take him into your group." Valygar said, his respect for David increasing.

Imoen mistook his statement.  "Lay off of him, will you?  Can't you see he's hurting?  And you wonder why David never told you about it before—" She quieted down when David's hand came to rest on her shoulder.

David presently sighed.  "Look, we can't let this issue get the best of us.  My last words and _the_ last words about this is that Sarevok is probably the strongest willed individual in this entire group.  A story that I definitely _will not_ go into right now explains where Sarevok got his grudge against Gorion and humanity himself.  In response to your statement, Valygar, it took much more courage to completely leave behind a way of life and take up a new one."  With that, David walked off in the woods to find Sarevok.

Once the group was assembled, they made their way to a small inn only a couple of miles ahead.


	4. An Inn and a Wizard

The inn loomed up before the group.  _If you could really call it _looming_, _thought David.  _It's only 3 stories, but it's the tallest building in this whole town._  Its doors opened easily, though, and there weren't as many malevolent stares as David had expected for newcomers.  A barkeep came their way.

"How do you do, travelers?  You're new here, I see.  Ah, well, all are welcome at the Rooftop Estates."

David had to use every ounce of monk-induced calmness to keep from snickering at Sarvok's obvious contempt at the luxurious 'estates'.  "Ah, a round of ales would do nicely."

The barkeep smiled.  "You seem like ordinary folk—which makes me think you aren't.  Just don't cause any trouble in the Estates, okay?  I wouldn't want to see any…unfortunate accidents."

Sarevok almost stood up, but seemed content to finger his Sword of Grief.  "How about moving along before you _really_ see an unfortunate accident."

David found that he had to use his calmness to for another extreme now.  "I'm sure that the good barkeep meant nothing of the sort, _Sarevok_."  David's tact had the desired effect—the barkeep blanched, if only slightly.

He had expected a reaction from Imoen.  He casually looked backwards, and discovered that she was eyeing the surroundings—very surreptitiously, yes, but still eyeing them.  "Imoen?" he asked.  When he got no response, he assumed that her rogue reflexes had kicked in, so he excused himself to 'see what sort of entertainment was available'.  He had gotten no farther than the edge of the bar before he discovered what Imoen was looking at.  The inn was just too quiet—the gamblers seemed more content to wait than to play, and none of the normal knife-throwing or martial arts competitions were being held.  _Speaking of martial arts, I could probably teach them a lesson or two…_

He started to move forward when he heard Imoen whisper.  "I wouldn't step there if I were you."  She moved towards a place in the floor right in front of him and put her toe on the spot.  David wouldn't have noticed that a corner was ever so slightly turned upward, and a faint glimmer shown off of wire below it.  "They expected us to look around…I'm not going to disarm this, at least not yet.  That would be too obvious.  Just flag this in your head as a danger zone."  Imoen went back to her seat and talked to Valygar.  He nodded, and then melted into the shadows.

David sighed.  _Was that really necessary, Imoen?  I hope you know what your doing.  Hell, I hope I know what I'm doing._

The arena master saw him approaching and hailed him.  "Ah, the newcomer.  Care to witness any battles for yourself?"

David tried to smile as grimly as possible.  "No, I've come to take part in them."

The arena master looked him over.  "You sure you're up to it?  I see no weapons or armor on you.  Which blade suits your fancy?"

"None.  Though through all my long travels, I have found that hands and feet can sometimes be a truer weapon than a sword will ever be."  He reflexively balled his fist—a movement apparently undetectable by the arena master.

Presently, he smiled.  "All right, then, you've got yourself a fight.  Meet me here in 15 minutes."

David shook his head.  _If this doesn't spring an ambush, then I don't know what will._  He returned to his seat, pointedly stepping over the trapped plank.

Meanwhile, the barkeep was in the back room fixing the party's ale.  _'Fixing' is the exact term I would choose_, thought an amused Valygar.  He had been watching the barkeep for 2 minutes at least.  _Well, he's enjoying himself…at least for now._

And he was.  Humming to himself, he sprinkled the last bit of poison into the drinks.  _And I darn well should be humming,_ the barkeep thought to himself, _whatever that wizard was after, he sure paid well for it.  I intend to do my part of the bargain._  His work finished, he headed for the door.

He didn't even bother to look up.  Poised and ready for action, Valygar grabbed his Katana's blade and brought down the hilt on the barkeep's head.  He dragged him to the back of the room.  _Somehow, this strikes me as being the easiest job we'll have to do tonight._  Still wreathed in shadows, he made his way back to Imoen.

David was already there when he arrived.  "Imoen, I've arranged to take part in a sort of gladiator fight.  That's bound to bring the unsavory fighting characters in the arena.  I'm thinking that it will spread them thin enough so that you will be able to handle whatever odds are put against you and still have time to get the barkeep."

Valygar smiled smugly.  "Already done."

Sarevok looked at him.  "For once in my life, I admire the work of stealth.  I would have already caused the inn to be attacking us."

"That's why parties need people with _skills_." Imoen winked at Valygar.

David almost burst out laughing.  He saw an opportunity and couldn't pass it up.  Feigning a playful punch, he hit Imoen about 3 inches down from the left shoulder, almost light enough so that she didn't realize what he had done until she tried to move her arm.

At Imoen's vicious stare, he punched the spot again to give Imoen her arm back.  He faked a cough, which sounded like, "Skills."

Sarevok cleared his throat.  David looked at him somberly.  _You're right, Sarevok.  Play time's over._  Sarevok apparently got the message, for he silently unsheathed his sword.  Keldorn followed suit.  "Looks like I've got a fight on my hands."

Strange, but expectant, glances came from every corner of the inn.  With his Cloak of Protection and Tzu's bracers, David strode into the arena, monk reflexes already starting to kick in.  The first wave of fighters came at him.  He was dimly aware of fighting where the rest of his party was, but he couldn't let that interfere with his decisions, especially ones like these next few.

Luckily for him, these fighters had never actually fought a monk before.  He let them close on him; after that, he slid in between them.  His elbow flashed backwards and impacted on the guard's rib cage with a sickening crunch.  He let fly a beautiful kick that arced into the side of the other fighter's face.  He went down almost instantly.

David's troubles were far from over, though.  A group of fighters had taken up crossbows and were shooting at him from different sides of the room.  Without even thinking, he executed a sort of twisted flip, evading all of the missiles.  He settled into the lowest level of his consciousness to pick off the remaining fighters.  A vicious blow to the stomach and simultaneous kick in the face took out a first, a second, and a third.  By then, the fighters were regrouping and adapting to his tactics.

About that time, something strange was happening to David.  He couldn't free himself from his level of consciousness.  His blood started pounding in his ears.  He was conscious enough to silently scream, _No!  I've left this behind!  I had it removed!  It's impossible—_After that, his thoughts became less coherent.

Imoen chanced a look at David and almost fainted.  Barely moving, she tapped Sarevok on the shoulder and pointed.  An incredulous growl issued from his lips.  Impossibly, what they saw before them was not David.  It was the Slayer.

Not having time to think, Sarevok leapt from his position to go and try to intercept him.  He knew the power of the Slayer all too well.  _That essence was destroyed…what I'm seeing is not possible._

It was only too possible for the fighters trying to escape him.  Instead of a methodical monk, they faced an unholy beast.  Claws raking, it completely tore apart a guard while fatally wounding another.  Its escapade was only stopped by a sword slammed into its side.

It only paused to consider the weapon and the wielder.  A huge, dark skinned man stood with a desperate light in his eyes.  He swung the sword again.  The beast grabbed it and plunged it into its own body.  Once removed, no damage was detectable.  Its claws held high, it was ready to end this irritation's life.

It stopped in mid-swing.  _I…I know this person…_  David had come through at last.  Within seconds, he was back to his original form.  He fell to his knees.  Luckily for him, all the fighters had dispersed.

Sarevok edged away from him unconsciously.  Everyone looked at him as if sizing him up.  _What was this thing?_

He had dealt with that a long time ago, back in the days of Irenicus.  _Irenicus…_

Imoen cleared her throat.  "I think…I think we'd better go."


	5. Insights

Imoen began to clear her throat and repeat herself when she noticed that David was seated in a lotus position.  _Must be meditating…probably for the best, too—we need to clean up the place._  The rest of the group got to work, leaving an oblivious David to his thinking.

David knew that he needed to meditate.  He had to review what had happened—he had to compare, contrast, match up, and analyze the events that had taken place, and he knew that he couldn't do that when even the tiniest part of his concentration was placed elsewhere.  Tough decisions had to be made, and conclusions had to be drawn.  He got to work as well.

He went deep into his memory to find thing relating to the Slayer.  _I first changed into it in the maze of Bodhi, when Irenicus stole my soul—_he cut himself off after that.  _Irenicus…soul._  He stored both of those to his immediate memory.  _The slayer is soul-related…Irenicus tampered with my soul…wasn't surprised when he heard about the Slayer…almost as if he had created it—_he again stopped himself.  _Interesting possibility._  He committed that to his immediate memory as well.  He went on.  _All of Bhaal's essence was removed…Slayer can't be god-related…_he stopped himself.  _No, it _has _to be god-related…it was Bhaal's avatar.  Irenicus and I used it—_he stopped himself yet again.  _Irenicus used it…_  He implanted that in his memory.  He noticed he was breathing harder and thinking at a faster pace.  He forced himself to calm down and think a little slower.  _Irenicus examined my soul…never knew the purpose…he said that he wanted to know what made me special…_  He frowned inwardly.  _Irenicus would never bother with anything unless it would be useful to him…I think he already knew how to use the Slayer before he tampered with my soul.  He wanted to examine it…to use it… _He stopped himself.  _Irenicus wasn't a Bhaalspawn—the slayer is the embodiment of evil, Bhaal's avatar…_ Things were starting to make sense to him.  The slayer wasn't a Bhaalspawn; it was an _evil_spawn, just as Bhaal was.  _And just as Irenicus was._  David didn't even bother trying to calm himself now.  _Irenicus used and tampered with the slayer…and my soul…_used _my soul…the embodiment of evil…_  David started piecing information together.  _Irenicus is the embodiment of evil, so he can use the Slayer.  He unsuccessfully tried to force me to become evil by creating the Slayer within me.  In effect, a part of me that was totally evil and Irenicus-created evaded the purge of the Bhaal-essence.  _David stopped short.  _Irenicus-created._

_Oh, Gods._

_Damn you, Irenicus!  _David screamed silently.  _ You've thought of everything, haven't you!_

He came out of his meditation with tears on his cheeks and 2 unbearable, and yet undeniable facts.  Irenicus lived, and he lived in the vessel that had the least chance of being destroyed—his own soul.

***

Valygar was the first to see David come out of his meditation.  "Gods, man!  What's wrong?"

Imoen came rushing over.  "You've been in a coma for the last 8 hours!  We didn't know what to think!"

David smiled lightly and motioned downward with his hands.  The rest of his party quieted down.  He took a breath and said, "8 hours?  I can hardly believe that myself.  It seemed 20 minutes or less for me.  I…found out some disturbing stuff while I meditated.  This will be hard to swallow, but…well, I'll begin by saying that I just can't seem to escape the influence of the high and mighty.  First a god of murder, and second the most powerful and demonic wizard ever to exist."

Sarevok raised an eyebrow.  "Irenicus?"

David nodded.  "Exactly.  Imoen, I'm sure you remember when he stole my soul.  He tampered with it…he created the Slayer in me.  I'm not sure how to explain this, but the Slayer is not a Bhaal-power at all—it's an evil power.  That's how Irenicus could use it, because he was definitely not a Bhaalspawn."

Keldorn laughed.  "You're not exactly an Irenicus…how can you use it then?"

David smiled slightly.  "As I said earlier, he _created_ the Slayer within me.  It's the only part of me that was artificially created."  He paused for a moment.  Hearing no more questions, he continued.  "I guess—I say that because I'm too afraid to admit that I know—that Irenicus somehow put himself into the Slayer.  In doing so, he put himself into my soul."

Imoen nodded.  "That would make sense.  When he pulled you into Hell, it was probably because a part of your soul was going, too.  I guess the gods think that if any portion of your soul is evil, all of it should go, because you shouldn't have died with Irenicus."

Valygar piped up.  "And think about it, David—when did you _really_ regain your soul?  Was it when you escaped Hell, or when you were first brought into it?"

David grinned.  "For all of my vaunted wisdom, my friends can still come up with things that I could never have.  Now it makes even more sense."

Keldorn grew somber.  "My friend, if what you say is true, then we must do something about the wizard, but I am at a loss to what."

Sarevok gripped his sword.  "I wish that I could be certain that if we killed him for the 3rd time, it would be the last."

David cupped his chin in his hands.  "You see the problem, then, Sarevok.  If Irenicus dies, we repeat the whole process again, and we have to hear him laugh in our faces even as the life drains out of him.  He can never truly be killed, now."

Imoen's mouth turned thin.  "That bastard knows it all, doesn't he?"

David closed his eyes.  "We have to hope that he doesn't.  Just as no one can live forever, no one can know everything.  We _will_ find his weakness.  In the meantime, I think I need to check up on some old friends."  _Seeing as how my pocket-plane is related to my consciousness and not my god-powers, I can probably go re-enter it._  He took Sarevok aside.  "Sarevok, you were the one who first explained my pocket-plane to me…was it a god-power?"

Sarevok shook his head.  "A great many things that I believed were god-powers turned out to be powers of the mind.  I would think that this would be no different."

David nodded.  He started to nervously think of his pocket-plane, trying to call it back into existence.  He had been trying for about a minute when he realized it had never ceased to exist.  He looked at his party, transported them to the pocket-plane, and then felt immense relief as its familiar feeling surrounded them all.


	6. Challenges

The pocket plane materialized before the party.  David looked around to find Cespenar standing in front of him.

"Cespenar was wondering when the Great One would come back," he said.  David thought he heard sarcasm in that, but immediately discarded it.  "You'se gotten any more itemses for Cespenar to searchs through?"

David unslung his pack and gave it to him.  "Oooh!  Cespenar gladly help the Great One.  Needs I look through your belongings?"

David smiled at the routine.  "Sure, as long as you don't break anything."  After about 2 minutes of Cespenar rummaging around, his head popped up.

"Oooh!  I'se founds a thing in here…looks like some arm bands.  Aaah, Tzu's bracers!  I remember them…they were worn by a monk in my dungeon, yes!"

David's eyebrows arched.  "_Your_ dungeon?"

Cespenar seemed to hesitate before he answered.  "Oh…the one I'se lived in before I came into your service.  Hum dee dum dum…oh, yesses!  These could be made much better if they had the heart of a wizard."

David looked at Imoen and faked a lunge at her before he answered.  "Let me guess…not just any wizard?"

Cespenar looked thoughtful to the point of calculating.  "I'se only be knowin' that the wizard is an elf.  I think I knows a poem that goes with this recipe.  Let me thinks…aah!  I remembers:    _If travels lead north, you will come to a site_

_                                                                                     once shrouded by magic, uncovered by light._                                                               Cespenar looked around.  "I hope you'se can make sense of that one, Great One, for poor Cespenar's stumped.  I'se certain I'll remember more if you'se tell me what that means."

David looked around at his friends.  "North from where, Cespenar?"

Cespenar shrugged.  "I guesses from where you were."

David cracked a smile.  "Thanks, Cespenar.  I think I'll be going now.  See you later!"

Cespenar called after him.  "See ya, wouldn't want to be ya and all that!"

David hit an invisible wall as he tried to leave.  Imoen looked over.  "What's wrong, David?"

David looked worried.  "The only time I've had this difficulty was when I first discovered this place…" he looked around at the edges.  To his dismay, his challenge rooms all were held by a force field—except for the first.  "Looks like we go that way," he said as he pointed to the open door.

Valygar raised his eyebrows.  "Oh, great…a challenge."

Keldorn punched him.  "Literally."

Imoen rolled her eyes and started towards the door.  She crossed the threshold of the room, and vanished from the sight of the rest of the party.

***

Imoen was in a fog.  She looked behind her, but saw nothing.  She looked forward, and a figure appeared before her.

She looked at it, and it was a woman.  _An elf, by the looks of it_, Imoen thought.  She started moving toward her.

The woman held up her hand, and Imoen stopped.  "Who are you?" she whispered.

The woman cracked a smile.  "You seriously don't know me?  I am Bodhaline.  I am also part of you, Imoen."

Imoen squinted.  "How can you be part of me?  I don't even know you, at least, I don't think I do," she finished awkwardly.

"I also have a powerful brother, Imoen."

"What's that supposed to mean?  Are you a Bhaalspawn too?"

The woman shook her head.  "Don't you see?  Being a god-child was never the problem for so-called Bhaalspawn.  It's not the divine influence that makes them powerful, Imoen.  Look at your brother.  He is unchanged!  He just thought he was changed.  That's all that mattered!  Don't you understand what's going on?  Can't you tell that these _powers_ aren't what they seem to be?  Visit the elves—" the figure started wavering.  Imoen had to strain to hear, and even then she couldn't understand very well.  "They know that I'm here!" the woman wailed frantically.  "No!"  The figure winked out of existence, as did the fog Imoen was in.

***

Four pairs of eyes were fixed on her as she appeared in front of the party.  She rose to her feet.

"David…something's in there.  I couldn't make sense of it, but if anyone could, it'd be you."

David looked at her questioningly, and then shrugged at everyone.  Bracing himself for something terrible, he walked through the door…

***

…only to find himself in a fog just like the one Imoen was in.  He started to walk forward when a hand clamped on his shoulder.  He turned to find a young, strong-looking elf next to him.

The man had a soft, melodic voice.  "Hello, David.  I am Jonaleth."

David was incredulous.  "You're…you're Irenicus?"

The man sighed and looked pained.  "Don't use that name…until you understand what truly shattered me.  Have you ever wondered why, even though I was not a Bhaalspawn, was almost a match for you and certainly a match for all others but Amelyssan?  The elves have the answers, David.  Go to them—" he flinched as if in pain, falling to his knees.  David knelt beside him.  Through gasps of breath, he managed to say, "They are not as they seem, David.  Be vigilant!" before he was sucked into an invisible portal.  David found himself in the company of his friends once again.

***

Keldorn chuckled softly.  "You were gone for all of 30 seconds.  Any life-changing revelations this time?"

Imoen kicked him.  "David, what is it?"

David sighed.  "I've got to think on this…Sarevok, try going through the door while I meditate.  Maybe you'll find something interesting."

Sarevok gripped his sword.  "Very well, then," he said, walking to the door.

David called after him.  "Sarevok!  I don't think you'll need the sword.  Prepare yourself for another type of attack."

Sarevok nodded, and sheathed his blade.  In seconds, he was gone.

***

He found himself in a haze, but didn't move forward.  He had an unpleasant guess as to whom he would be facing.  Sure enough, no sooner had he thought this than a figure came out of the mist towards him.

It was Gorion.

He came slowly forward to grip Sarevok on the shoulders, then smiled slightly.  Pride was evident on his features.

It was all Sarevok could do to keep from crying.  "Gorion…"

Gorion spoke softly.  "Sarevok, I need you to tell David something."  He looked around, as if being watched.  "Tell him…when we fled from Candlekeep, I was not fleeing from you.  I was fleeing from—" he cringed and started to dissipate.  He turned to Sarevok.  "Before I leave, I must say something to _you_.  Outside of Candlekeep, I died doing two things.  I opened a door for David, but I also opened one for you.  You are seeing me here because, before I died, I put some of my soul into yours.  I will go as far as saying that out of all my recipients, you have used your gift more wisely than any.  Farewell."

With that, he was gone, and Sarevok was facing his party once more.

***

Imoen was the first to speak.  "Sarevok…you don't look to good.  Something up?"

Sarevok tried valiantly to jest in return.  "Hmm…should I go get my hairbrush, then?"

David came out of his reverie and grinned, but instantly sobered.  "Sarevok…I have some idea about what's going on here.  Imoen and I have been talking…but don't feel pressured to do so yourself, at least not yet.  I have a feeling I know who you were visited by."

Sarevok bowed his head.  "Thank you, but that is not necessary.  Let us leave this place, though—it begins to grate upon my nerves."

Valygar nodded vehemently.  "Amen to that!"

David approached the gate out of the pocket plane.  "Return me from whence I came."

"As you wish," came the predictable reply.


End file.
